Lalala Shangri-la (Shangri♡La)
is the second image song for Momozono Love from the Fresh Pretty Cure! series. The song talks about Love's view in the harmonious valley "Shangri-la", the fictional place described in the 1933 novel Lost Horizon by British author James Hilton. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Min'na de ikou lalala Shangri-la made Ima koko kara hajimaru egao dake no basho e Purikyua da mono tachimukau toki negai wo komete tobu nda Surō mōshon mitai ni kare no kurayami ga mieru Aisaretakute homeraretakute ganbaru mune no gizagiza Gyutto suru tame fuwari ryōte wo hiroge mai oritai Pinku iro no kosuchūmu wa densetsu no senshi no aikon Dare no koto mo kowasanai to tsutaeru tame ni aru iro yo Rabu na hāto wa ai de tatakau shirushi Kizutsuita tte heiki warattereba naocchau yo Issho ni ikou lalala Shangri-la made Ureshi namida no hoka ni namida no nai mirai Dansu no tochū ukanda sugoi aidea arere wasureta Daijina toki ni omoidaseru ne shiawase getto dayo! Yasashisa mo yūki mo tanoshisa mo jibun de hasshin suru nda Nettowāku de hirogatte iku shiawase getto dayo! Mada aokute katai ringo me ga samechau yōna suppasa Oishiku naru koko kara saki te to te wo musunde yukitai Issho ni ikou lalala Shangri-la made Bōenkyō de chizu no takara sagashi shinakuta tte Yume no hinto wa eburidei ni umoreru Tōgenkyō wa dekiru ima kokoro no naka ni lalala Shangri-la lalala Shangri-la Hātobīto wa ai de ikiteru shirushi Kizutsuita tte heiki warattereba naocchau yo Min'na de ikou lalala Shangri-la made Ima koko kara hajimaru egao dake no basho e |-|Kanji= みんなでいこうlalala Shangri-laまで いまここから始まる　笑顔だけの場所へ プリキュアだもの　たちむかうとき　願いをこめて飛ぶんだ スローモーションみたいに彼の　暗闇がみえる 愛されたくてほめられたくて　がんばる胸のギザギザ ぎゅっとするため　フワリ両手をひろげ　舞いおりたい ピンク色の　コスチュームは　伝説の戦士のアイコン 誰のことも壊さないと　伝えるためにある色よ ラブなハートは　愛でたたかうしるし 傷ついたってへいき　わらってれば　治っちゃうよ 一緒にいこうlalala Shangri-laまで 嬉し涙のほかに　ナミダのない未来 ダンスの途中　浮かんだすごいアイデア　あれれ　忘れた だいじなときに思いだせるね　幸せゲットだよ! やさしさも勇気も楽しさも　自分で発信するんだ ネットワークでひろがっていく　幸せゲットだよ! まだ青くて　かたいりんご　目がさめちゃうようなすっぱさ おいしくなる　ここから先　手と手を結んでゆきたい 一緒にいこうlalala Shangri-laまで 望遠鏡で地図の　宝探し　しなくたって 夢のヒントは　エブリデイに埋もれる 桃源郷はできる　いま心のなかに lalala Shangri-la　lalala Shangri-la ハートビートは　愛で生きてるしるし 傷ついたってへいき　わらってれば　治っちゃうよ みんなでいこうlalala Shangri-laまで いまここから始まる　笑顔だけの場所へ |-| English= Let's go with everyone to lalala Shangri-la Right now from here on it is the place with only smiles Because we are Pretty Cure, let's make a wish so that we can fly and confront others Like in slow motion we can see this darkness Wanting to be loved and to be praised, the zig zaggy chest is doing its best In order to tightly embrace you with open arms The pink colored costume is the icon of a legendary warrior In order to convey that there are colors you won't break anyone The heart of love is the symbol of a fight I'm fine if I'm injured as if you smile I can heal Let's go together to lalala Shangri-la With these tears of happiness comes a future without tears In the middle of a dance, a great idea floated by but was immediately forgotten An important time to remember is when you get your happiness! You can make kindness, courage and happiness happen yourself It's spreading all over the network so I get my happiness! The still blue hard apple has eyes that seems to wake up sour It will become delicious from here so I want to move forwards hand in hand with you Let's go together to lalala Shangri-la The map's telescope shows that the treasure hunt is long gone The hint of the dream is buried in everyday I wonder what can Shangri-la do now when it's inside my heart lalala Shangri-la　lalala Shangri-la The heartbeat is the symbol of love because it's living I'm fine if I'm injured as if you smile I can heal Let's go with everyone to lalala Shangri-la Right now from here on it is the place with only smiles Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music